1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for releasing a sheet-registration mechanism, particularly by which the sheet-registration mechanism can be returned to its exact original position after it has been released.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the sheet-registration mechanism is located in a sheet-feeding path, for example, of a copying machine for registering a fed sheet with an image on the photoreceptive drum of the copying machine. Such sheet-registration mechanism requires precise accuracy with respect to its position. If it is not precisely positioned in the sheet-feeding path, sheets tend to be fed on a slant resulting in inconvenient situations such as jamming. In the prior art, accordingly, the sheet-registration mechanism included components such as register rollers and the like which are fixed on the machines.
In such an arrangement, however, when a sheet or sheets are jammed near the register rollers, particularly between the register rollers, it is very difficult to remove the sheet or sheets therefrom. Even if the sheet or sheets are forceably removed, any torn piece thereof may be left between the register rollers resulting in an increased difficulty.
In the prior art machines, the following procedure is taken to remove the sheet or sheets from between the register rollers. An outside cover is first unlocked and opened and then the register rollers are separated away from each other to release any pressure therebetween. After the jammed sheet or sheets have been removed, the register rollers are again set at their precise positions. Thereafter, the outside cover is closed and locked for initiating the conveyance of new sheets. This procedure in the prior art is very troublesome because it requires two independent operations, one for setting the register rollers in position and one for locking the outside cover.